Endless
by xBrokenDreamingx
Summary: Kalani Hilliker was a professional teenage dancer before the world went to hell. When her group gets attacked and she is the only one to survive, she meets one special boy who changes her whole life. Carl Grimes.


**Welcome to "Endless." 3 **

I ran and ran and ran as far into the woods as I could, not caring much about the building pain in my legs. I just wanted to get away from those...things. I swiftly made my way through the muddy field, which made it kind of slippery. I could feel my heart beating everywhere. Through my arms and legs, down my stomach..everywhere. I gasped for air every other step I took, my breath shortening. I couldnt take this much longer. I had been running for atleast ten minutes, far away from the handful of deadlings that had been chasing at me; trying to get a meal. I had forgotten about them and didnt realize I had lost them until I felt my self feel faint. And then...

Darkness.

I was awoken by the growling of a deadling approaching me. I jumped up, pushing myself back and away from the former elderly man who was now gray skin-toned with a few small clumps of gray hair scattered a top his prodominatly bald head. The thing fell on top of me, and my hands scattered around me feeling for my gun. I finally got a hold of the pistol, raising it and shooting the deadling inbetween the eyes. I let out a breath, pushed the body off of me, and stood up. I brushed the dust off my jean capris, but couldnt get the blood off. I could feel the warm substance soaking through my favorite pants and onto my legs.

"Disgusting." I murmured to myself, swiping the blood off my hands and turning away from the body. I started walking,trying to find somewhere to stay, as the sun was starting to set. I kept a steady pace, walking straight.

I finally got to a steep ditch, and when I looked up, I gasped.

"Oh my god." I said to myself.

It was a prison. _Actual_ people were moving around! Kids were running in the big courtyard, some men were stabbing the hungry creatures through the big gate surrounding the building, and I could see a couple getting it on in one of the guard towers.

"Help! Help!" I yelled.

Oh god, please dont shoot me.

When I woke up, I was laying in some sort of bunk bed. The mattress was hard, and I had to adjust myself before it was atleast kind of comfortable. I coughed a little to let someone around know that I was awake, as I didnt want to just walk out into other peoples rooms or something.

"Shes awake." Someone said. I sat up a little bit and saw who it was. It was a young boy. He looked to be around my age. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. They were a blinding bright blue, His hair was in his face, and on top was a sherriffs hat. He was actually quite cute.

Suddenly, a group of people made their way into the little cell. One blonde girl caught my eye. She smiled at me, and something about her seemed familiar. Then it hit me.

"Beth?" I asked. Everyone started looking at eachother, wondering how I knew her name. Beth squinted and looked closer at me.

"Oh my goodness, Kalani!" She squealed, as I stood up to hug her.

"Kalani used to dance at the same dance studio as me when I was her age." She explained to the group, then turned to look at me after our embrace. "You've grown so much, I almost didnt recognize you."

"Well, last time I saw you I was nine." I teased, as Beth started introducing me to everyone.

"Your going to share a cell with Carl, because Beth shares a cell with Hershel." Rick instructed. I nodded and said my thank-yous before making my way to my new cell, bags in hand. I was quite nervous to be staying with the boy from earlier. I stepped into the small room, closing the curtain. I didnt see Carl anywhere, so I quickly unzipped one of my bags and pulled out a white tank top and some pajama shorts. I started changing and slipped off my dirty top, capri's, and socks.

"Ahem." I jumped a little bit and looked up to see Carl on the top bunk, watching me undress. His lips formed into a slight smirk and he jumped off the top bunk.

"Lace. I like it." He said before slipping out of the cell, leaving me flustered.

**Sorry, its super short. I just want your guys opinion on a really short chapter before I spend a ton of time writing a super long chapter. **


End file.
